Sunshine And Lightning
by Elena Parker
Summary: All she had wanted was to live a quiet and peaceful life. That notion was quickly thrown out of window when trouble came knocking in form of one Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Demonic Tutor. *sigh* Seems like Team Seven's special brand of luck isn't going to leave her alone even in this life. Oh well…. At least she got an EXTREME brother out of this deal. Sakura-reborn-as-Kyoko fic
1. When the Sun shines bright

Sasagawa Ryohei loved his little sister to the EXTREME. Why wouldn't he? After all, she was _adorable._

She was a quiet, shy little thing, who preferred to read books than to interact with other children. She was _EXTREMELY_ smart –she can count and subtract without counting on her fingers, and that's _really_ cool- and intelligent, and she can talk using big words that made his head ache. She liked people watching rather than interacting with them, and she really liked the color pink. She doesn't ask for much – _not even for dolls and sweets like other girls do_ \- nor does she throw any temper tantrum when she's angry. And she rarely smiles.

But that's okay. Because when she does smile, it makes him feel like the happiest and luckiest big brother in this world. Her smile is EXTREMELY _beautiful._

And even if she sometimes watches the world with dark eyes –as if the weight of the world is on her tiny shoulders; or looks at the advanced machines and such with quizzical eyes; or when her eyes glaze over when she stares at someone; or wheen she asks silly questions about Ninjas and _chatora_ – _he never understood what it actually means…_ during those times, he tells himself that it's okay. Even if his imouto is a little strange, she is the _best_ , _cutest_ and the most _adorable_ imouto in this world.

"Onii-chan?"

A six year old Sasagawa Ryohei glanced at his little sister, who stared at him with her wide brown eyes.

"Did you understand how I just told you how to subtract two numbers using carries?" She asked as she pointed at the notebooks sprawled on the desk on which she had just explained him the concept of subtraction using carries.

"Ah," Ryohei smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his silvery white hair. "I'm EXTREMELY sorry, imouto! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Oh Onii-chan…." Kyoko sighed fondly and then gave him a small smile – _and he almost forgot to breathe as he inwardly squealed over the fact that his imouto was so EXTREMELY adorable when she smiles!-_ and then scooted closer to him as she tapped the notebook and said, "Here. I'll explain it to you again."

Ryohei tried – _he really did_ \- to understand what she was saying, but he – _like always_ \- got distracted by her sweet voice and thought resolutely that his imouto was too _precious_ and _adorable_ he was really lucky to have her as his little sister.

He would always protect this EXTREMELY precious little imouto of his, after all, it is a big brother's duty to protect his younger sister!

* * *

 _This world is strange._ She mused as she eyed the vehicle called car as it passed by her on the road. This _car_ is a convenient mode of transportation for normal civilians, but for a ninja it would be just a metallic death trap on wheels. She could recite a hundred ways this metallic contraption can be used as a death trap for those sitting inside it – _and she hasn't even counted the use of any jutsus for achieving this!_ Even if this vehicle is a deadly hazard even by Ninja standards, she shouldn't be worried about it since there aren't any ninjas in this world.

There was no chakra in this world; no shinobi; no Bijuu; no Hidden Villages; nothing…. It's as if the things she knew are just figments of her imagination.

But she would never believe that. How could she believe that everything she remembers from her life as Haruno Sakura was a figment of her imagination? That Haruno Sakura never existed? That there had never been a boy with bright smile like sunshine and a heart of gold; that she never fell in love with a boy who had gone so deep into darkness that it took their everything to bring him back? That she was fond of a boy whose social skills were worse than a teapot – _which is close to none_ \- but who always smiled at her – _even if it turned out horribly fake_ ; that there never was a creepy faced Captain of her Team who could be scarily creepy one moment and would magically grow beautiful plants in the next? How could she even think that her silver haired, always late, porn loving, sadistic sensei never existed; that she imagined having a sake loving, buxom blonde teacher – _the Godaime Hokage, the Slug sanin_ \- who loved her like a mother loved her daughter? How could she even think that she imagined befriending Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gai-Sensei, Anko, Yugao and so, _so_ many others!

And if she had really imagined everything, then fine! As long as she believed it was all real, then it doesn't matter what anyone says!

She won't question the beautiful memories of her life as Sakura Haruno just because other people don't believe her.

No one would believe that she was once Haruno Sakura, and this isn't her first chance at life.

But that's okay. She is now Sasagawa Kyoko- a five year old civilian with loving parents and an EXTREME older brother- and even if Ryohei is no Naruto or Sasuke (or even Sai), it doesn't matter because Onii-chan is Onii-chan.

She won't have him any other way.

(Also, the fact that he somehow reminds her of Rock Lee from her previous life, helps her a bit – _if only a little._

After all, Sasagawa Ryohei deserves a class of his own.)

* * *

Kyoko had understood quite early during her childhood that this world is very different from her previous one. The lack of shinobi, chakra, and dangerous jutsus being thrown around - _as if they were confetti_ \- was quite obvious. And so was the unfamiliar landscape, tall buildings, advanced technology and the different constellations in the sky.

Life here is peaceful. There is a lack of conflict around here – _which is so unlike the shinobi world where one doesn't can't live without some form of violence or conflict._ It's somewhat… unsettling. But not bad. She guessed she could live with a lack of constant fighting- _because Kami knows she had had enough of fighting with what she had been through in the Fourth shinobi war._

However, even in this peaceful world, there are still some people who crave violence – _there are always people like that in the world_ \- and she only needed to pick up a newspaper to find news about some sort of robbery, or kidnapping , or murder. But compared to the bloodbath that these incidents usually ended with in her previous life, the violence level in this world is downright tame.

After all, children here weren't taught a hundred different ways to kill a person with just a _pencil_. Huh, now to think of it, her previous world really had some pretty sketchy morals.

The schools here taught different things- ranging from language, to Maths, to History and Geography, to painting and cooking and so, so many things that had nothing to do with _"How to assassinate a person with minor bloodshed"_ or _"How to infiltrate and enemy camp without alerting the enemy"_ and such things…. Honestly, this world really was a fresh breathe of air for her.

And she guess she really needed it after the shit show - _that she had the most unfortunate opportunity to have a front seat of_ \- in her previous life- _what with the Fourth shinobi War that ended with Kaguya sealed, and Sasuke and Naruto's life-threatening battle, and her discovery of her terminal illness-_

So, yeah… her previous life wasn't all sunshine and daisies, but it's okay because she ended up making precious bonds and memories that will stay with her forever.

* * *

Sasagawa Akira ran her fingers through her five year old daughter's orange hair for the umpteenth time that morning. "You have packed your bento, right?" She asked, worryingly. "Your water bottle? What about your color pencils? Or your note-book? What about your handkerchief?" She then gasped, "Oh no, what if you lose it or something? I should have given you an extra handkerchief!"

"Kaa-san," Kyoko sighed exasperatedly. "You don't need to worry so much. I have enough handkerchiefs."

Her mother shot her a frigid glare, "One can never have enough handkerchiefs!"

Kyoko said dryly, "I think three counts as enough, Kaa-san."

Her father –Sasagawa Satoshi-snickered at her smart ass reply, and shot her a thumbs up pose- only to clear his throat distractedly when his wife glared at him. he then ruffled her brother's hair and cheered, "Let's get going, ne Kyoko, Ruohei?"

Ryohei beamed, while Kyoko just smiled at her father.

"Sweetie, are you sure you will be fine?" Akira asked her daughter as she gave her a concerned glanced.

Kyoko placed her tiny hand over her mother's larger one and squeezed it in reassurance. "It's just Elementary School. I will be fine, Kaa-san," She replied to her mother. "And even if I have any problem, I'm sure Onii-chan won't mind helping me out." She then turned towards her older brother, and smiled brightly at him. "Right, Onii-chan?"

"Of course!" Ryohei exclaimed. "Don't worry Kaa-san, I will EXTREMELY protect Kyoko-chan!"

Satoshi patted his son's back and cheered, "That's my EXTREME son!"

Kyoko choked out a laugh as Akira rounded up on her husband with a frigid glare and scolded him about his loud tone, while her father just grinned sheepishly and put up with her scolding –with Ryo-nii's unhelpful EXTREME cheering in the background.

 _Oh, what a lovely family she has._

* * *

"Hello, my name is Sasagawa Kyoko. Nice to meet you all!" Kyoko smiled brightly at the adorable kids –so, _so_ innocent and cute- of her grade as she bowed in greeting.

"Hello Kyoko-chan!" the teacher – _a woman in her early twenties_ \- smiled at the cute orange haired child before her. "Well, why don't you sit next to Hana-chan?" the teacher pointed at a raven haired girl sitting around the middle of the classroom, who just mumbled something about "another monkey.."?

Shrugging, Kyoko walked towards the seat assigned to her, smiling or nodding at the cute children she passed by – _some of whom answered with a loud holler, or with a wave, really… kids are so cute!_ \- and placed her bag on the desk as soon as she reached her seat. After sitting down, she turned towards her deskmate and smiled brightly, "Hello, I am Sasagawa Kyoko!"

The raven haired girl said dryly. "Yes, I heard earlier when you introduced yourself, little monkey."

 _How blunt._

Kyoko didn't even flinch. Instead, her smile widened. It was as if she was with Ino again – _minus the blonde hair, girl talk and fangirling tendencies._ The confidence, bluntness and sassy quips were the similar though.

"You know Hana-chan," Kyoko chirped. "I have a feeling that you and I are going to be _the best of buddies."_

Hana ignored the foreboding shiver that went down her spine. After all, what could this pint sized little monkey like Sasagawa Kyoko could do?

* * *

Kyoko had a new fun hobby these days. It is called _'pester Hana-chan until she snaps'_. It started innocently enough- with flowers and red ribbons and sunflower shaped hair clips-

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ne, ne, Hana-chan!" Kyoko chirped as she drew beautiful daisies and cosmos with a nostalgic look on her face. Hana glanced at her from the corner of her eyes. Kyoko stared back at her with a bright smile, and pointed at her drawing of the two flowers and asked, "Choose one- Cosmos or Daisy?"_

 _"Why?" the raven haired five year old asked warily._

 _"No reason." She answered with a shrug. "Come on, choose one, Hana-chan!"_

 _Her deskmate eyed the drawing of the two flowers warily and then answered reluctantly. "Cosmos."_

 _If possible, Kyoko's smile brightened even more._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hana let out an annoyed sigh as she pushed back another strand of her hair behind her ear. Ugh, it's getting really long….. maybe she should get it cut…?_

 _"Here…." A purple ribbon was shoved in her hands. Bewildered, Hana stared up at her deskmate –the little monkey by the name of Sasagawa Kyoko who was way too cheerful for her own good- who smiled at her and said, "Tie your hair with this ribbon. I'm sure you'll look really cute with it!"_

 _"Also, it matches with my red ribbon!" Kyoko beamed at her as she pointed at the red ribbon she had put on her hair._

 _Hana just grunted at her and turned away from her. She didn't need anything from the annoying little monkey who follows her like a –particularly cheerful- puppy._

 _Kyoko's expression faltered for a second when Hana turned away from her, but she regained her composure and kept her usual smile –though her smile dimmed a bit- as she placed the purple ribbon at the corner of her seat and sat back down as if nothing had happened. Hana just gave the ribbon a cursory glance and tried –and failed spectacularly- to forget about it._

(The next day, the sun shone brightly, the sky was blue, and Hana was wearing a purple ribbon in her hair –with puffed cheeks and ears turning red with embarrassment- all the while Kyoko giggled in the background.

 _ **How adorable…..!**_ )

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Happy Birthday, little monkey." Hana flushed a deep red in embarrassment as she shoved a small packet in Kyoko's hands as soon as she saw the sweet, cheerful girl._

 _Kyoko beamed at her as she accepted her gift. "Thank you, Hana-chan!"_

(The next day, the teacher stared at Kyoko in bewilderment as she glomped Hana while squealing happily, gushing about the 'cutest gift ever!' and 'thank you SO much, Hana-chan!' much to the raven haired girl's chagrin.

Though she had to admit the sunflower shaped hair pins Kyoko wore that day looked really cute on her.)

 _._

 _._

 _._

-and ended with orange paint, pink glitter, and a Sasuke-worthy grumpy scowl from Hana – _she was Naruto's teammate for years, and had to deal with his antics –pranks and all- on a daily basis. Enough said._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"You're late, herbivore!" Kyoya-sempai hissed as he cornered Hana, who had arrived to the Elementary school late that day._

 _Hana gave him an annoyed look. "Get out of my way, monkey."_

 _His eye twitched. "Herbivores shouldn't mess with carnivores." He warned her with a growl._

 _"Why, you-"_

 _SPLASH!_

 _Hana stared, flabbergasted, as a bucket of orange paint was dumped on the –self-proclaimed- prefect of Namimori Middle School. The Demon of Namimori sputtered in confusion as the fact finally settled that someone **dared** to prank **him**._

 _"What the-?" Hibari Kyoya was cut off when a familiar voice exclaimed-_

 _"Sorry, Kyoya-sempai!" Kyoko chirped as she threw the bucket in her hand – **it was still dripping with orange paint, seriously, way to be subtle….. NOT** \- in a corner – **and it was sent flying and cracked into the opposite wall, creating a bucket-sized dent, making the self-proclaimed prefect of Namimori twitch in irritation**. "I kinda need to borrow Hana-chan from you… class is starting after all!" Saying this, the girl waved at the young Hibari cheerfully, and grabbed Hana's hand and dragged her back with her-_

 _-only to halt halfway through the corridor._

 _"Oh, and before I forget-" Kyoko pulled out a plastic bottle from her pocket – **where the hell had she even kept that?!** \- and turned around and walked back towards Kyoya and dumped the contents of the bottle on him head first – **which turned out to be….. Pink Glitter?**_

 ** _Um, what?_**

 _"I should make use of use it too rather than letting it go to waste, right?"_

 _Giggling cheerfully, Kyoko then grabbed Hana's hand and dragged her away, leaving behind a seething Hibari Kyoya drenched in orange paint and pink glitter._

 _"Kyoko!" Hana hissed, as her eyes widened in panic. "That was **Hibari-sempai!"**_

 _"So?" Kyoko asked in a clueless tone._

 _"Are you suicidal?" She hissed at her. "You know that Hibari won't forgive you for this, right?"_

 _Kyoko shot her a quizzical look and asked mischievously, "Who said I want him to forgive me?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Oh, Kakashi-sensei would be so proud!

* * *

She thought this world didn't have chakra. She thought this was a normal world, with no supernatural powers that defied physics on a normal basis- and that means she also was a _normal_ person.

Turns out, she was _so_ wrong.

So very, _very_ wrong.

.

.

.

"Onii-chan…" Kyoko whimpered, her vision blurring with tears that fell down her cheeks as she watched her brother being beaten within an inch of his life by some Middle Schoolers who had a grudge against him.

"K-Kyoko-chan…." Her brother groaned in pain as he tried to dodge the hits –but failed. He just clutched his wrist – _that had definitely fractured due to a very pointed kick_ \- and hissed out, "Give Kyoko-chan back!"

A sob escaped her lips as she watched her brother getting beaten up so ruthlessly –by a bunch of pre-teens no less. This is so, so wrong. How could _children_ be so cruel as to viciously beat someone else for no apparent reason? She could understand if she was back in her previous world – _after all, fight is what shinobi were meant to do_ \- but why does someone of _this_ world need violence? Especially children?

None of them had to be trained from birth to be a shinobi, none of them were forced to fight for the sake of their home, none of them had to lose their friends for petty missions and grudges, none of them had to be backstabbed by a _friend_ , none of them had to fight a war their ancestors that had long since coming and had been kept festering and ignoring for long…

So _why_ do they seek conflict when they should be living happily ever after Why can't they just live peacefully, goddammit!

A pained yell snapped her out of her thoughts, and her eyes widened in horror when she saw her brother's forehead bleeding heavily. Her brown eyes stared at the crimson blood that gushed down his wound.

"Tch, pathetic." Another boy scoffed as he kicked Ryohei one last time and then he and his buddied walked away, leaving behind a bleeding Ryohei and a panicking Kyoko.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko screamed as she stumbled towards her brother –who was now unconscious. Whimpering, she eyed his bleeding forehead tearfully and from her experience as a medic in her previous life, she knew it was a very deep cut, and if it had been a little lower, then Ryohei would've lost his left eye.

 _Nononononononono-_

 _Myfaultmyfaultit'sallmyfault-_

She knew she was hyperventilating, but she couldn't help it. She might've been a renowned medic and a top Join in her previous life, but she wasn't that person anymore. She wasn't Sakura Haruno anymore –she didn't have chakra. She was just a six year old who had never had to fight like _Sakura_ had, who hadn't had to study medicine books for hours, who had to endure Tsunade-Shishou's Spartan lessons for the sake of getting stronger…..

She was just a weak, little girl who still needed someone to protect her…..

(It was as like she was back in Forest of Death and had been cruelly bitch-slapped by life after facing Orochimaru –except she was _six_ , and Naruto and Sasuke are not here anymore, and her brother was bleeding- and _OhGodIdon'tknowwhattodo_ -_)

Tearing off a bit of fabric from her skirt, she pressed it against his wound, but to no avail. At this rate, her brother will suffer from blood loss –and to top it off with these injuries…. She just knew his eight year old body will take a _long_ time to heal- and without chakra there's no way his body would speed up the healing process.

Dammit, dammit, dammit! It all came back to chakra. She hadn't even realized that she had been so dependent on chakra in her previous life –until now, that is. It hadn't been a problem back then, since there was abundant chakra in her previous world –whether it be in a living body or nature- and hence there was no need to be _not_ dependent on it. But now… now that she doesn't have chakra with her, she felt herself missing it's presence _so_ much…

If only….. if only she had her chakra with her, then she could've healed him…..

She squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered. _Please…. She just wanted her brother to get better… was that too much to ask?_

Something inside her _snapped_ at her resolve, and suddenly, a rush of energy escaped from her very core. There was something in this energy that lit up her from inside- _chasing a way all the dark thoughts_ \- and made her feel warm. She could _sense_ everything around her for some reason – _was it how Chakra-hypersensitive people felt?_ \- and it was as if her whole world – _that had been dark and desolate till now_ \- was _alive_ and _burning_.

The energy inside her sang, and danced and _burned_ – _and for some reason, she was reminded of Naruto's blinding smiles and mischievous personality_ \- as it eagerly ran through her body.

Without thinking much over it, she held out her hand –and with the aid of her previous memories as Sakura- she quickly grabbed control of the energy and willed it to show itself on the surface. Her hand lit up with yellow energy that seemed more like ambers – _and holy shit, her hand is on fire?!_ \- as the fire eagerly followed her command.

This… isn't chakra. She just instinctively knew it. It was warm, soothing and _yellow_ and so much like healing chakra – _except that healing chakra is a light green in colour_ \- and for some reason, she just knew that she got what she had wanted. With this, she can heal her brother.

Just to be sure, Kyoko bit into her thumb –making it bleed, and then coxed the yellow fire to heal it. The fire licked her wounds eagerly, and soon the soothing warmth was gone, leaving behind pale, flawless skin.

Smiling through her tears, Kyoko stared at her unconscious brother who was bleeding heavily, and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, Onii-chan…." She whispered as she placed a glowing yellow hand over her brother, and soon, his whole body lit up in yellow. Her once brown eyes flashed golden as she said with conviction "I will definitely heal you."

And soon enough, she kept her promise as she healed her brother's wound on his forehead, leaving behind only a pale scar.

.

.

.


	2. the Cloud that hides the Sun

_"Any power is useless if you can't control it."_ Tsunade's words rang in her mind as she remembered the time she spent honing her chakra control under her tutelage in her previous life. _"It doesn't matter if your reserves are small –if you have the perfect control you can do anything you want."_

"Perfect control, huh….." Kyoko mumbled as she stared at her hands and remembered the yellow energy – _healing energy_ \- that had helped her heal her brother –her healing hadn't been perfect, a scar still remained, like an ugly reminder of her uselessness. She clenched her fists and vowed to never let anything like this happen again.

She will never let any of her loved ones suffer from any injury- _not on her watch._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Onii-chan…." Kyoko said as she arranged the lilies she brought in the empty vase next to his hospital bed, and asked softly "How are you feeling?"_

 _She had –miraculously- healed his injury that time, but by that time he had already lost too much blood, and hence had to be sent to the hospital._

 _"Kyoko," Ryohei said in a normal tone for once, and she frowned, not liking seeing her brother so subdued and depressed. His dark eyes stared at her in guilt, and she was startled by his next words, "I'm so sorry, I got you involved in a fight."_

 _She clutched his hand and shook her head, "No, Onii-chan, it wasn't your fault."_

 _Ryohi didn't seem to listen to her as he continued on, "Because I wasn't strong enough to protect you, you could've gotten hurt." He placed his hand on hers, and vowed, "I promise I'll protect you from now on, imouto! I'll learn how to fight, and will always, **always** protect you._

 ** _No….._**

 ** _"Sakura-chan! I swear I'll protect you!"_**

 ** _"Who hurt you, Sakura? I'll make them_ pay _."_**

 ** _Naruto…. Sasuke…_**

 _They had always, always protected her. She had tried to catch up with them, to make them trust her, to fight with them back-to-back…. but then they got even stronger, and soon were so far out of her reach that she could only stare at them from afar. All she had wanted was to be with them, but they never gave her the chance in their delusions to protect her. And in the end, she left them –unwilling to see them fall in despair when they realize the person they had been trying to protect all their lives was already **dying.**_

 ** _'I don't want you to protect me!'_** _She wanted to say to him. **'I don't want you to fight! I just want you to stay with me!'**_

 _But she never said it to him. Like the coward she was, she never told him what she actually wanted to say. Instead, she said-_

 _"Alright." She mumbled, and he snapped his eyes at her. "Get stronger then, Onii-chan. I'll also learn to fight and get stronger, so I, too, can protect you."_

 _"No!" Ryohei exclaimed, startled. "Kyoko, you don't have to fight!"_

 _She gave him a disapproving look. "Why not?" she argued back. "Onii-chan, just like how you can't see me hurt, I too can't see you get hurt! Do you know how much terrified I was when you were injured?!" tears welled up in her eyes but she forcefully willed them to not escape. "You're only thinking about yourself! You want to protect me because you don't want to see me get hurt, right? Well, do you think I'll be happy when I see you get hurt for my sake?! If you want to learn how to fight for my sake, then I'll learn how to fight for your sake!" She huffed angrily, and harshly wiped away the tears welling up in her eyes._

 _"Okay…." Ryohei whispered finally and grabbed Kyoko in a hug. "Okay, Kyoko. I'll fight for you, and you fight for me. Deal?"_

 _Kyoko let her head bury in his chest and nodded mutely._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Blinking her eyes, she shook her head to come out of her trance and clenched her fists in determination. She can't get her perfect control back in a single day – _especially when her new power isn't exactly chakra, and hence, she can already foresee lots and lots of experiment and training in future_. She'll have to start with beginner's control exercises, and make her way upwards.

"Starting from the scratch, huh?" She mumbled as a small smile played on her lips. _"How fun…"_

* * *

Kyoko hummed cheerfully under her breath as she walked to the Elementary School on her own. She placed a leaf on her forehead and tried to do the elementary chakra control exercise she remembered in her past life –the one where you have to stick a leaf on your forehead with chakra. She'd been tryng to make the leaf stick for about three days by now, but it wasn't working well enough. It was frustrating really, since she remembered that in her previous life it hadn't taken her even five minutes before she had been sticking the leaves all over her body like a pro. She wondered why she was having so much trouble with simple chakra control exercises, when she hadn't even broken a sweat with them in her past life. Was it because her reserves were different now than from her past life? Or is it because this energy is different from chakra, and hence it's control exercises will also not be the same as chakra control exercises? Or was it because-

SMASH!

Kyoko yelped and barely dodged the tonfa that had been aimed at her head –what the hell?!- that had now passed by her and was now embedded into the school wall, making it stuck in the cracks that had appeared due to _sheer force_ when the tonfa hit the wall. Forgetting the leaf that fell down slowly from her head, she patted her chest where her heart thudded crazily against her ribs, and thanked heavens for her shinob instincts –or whatever that remained of it- that had saved her just now from her from death via stray flying tonfas, which reminds her-

 _"Hey!"_ Kyoko hissed as she rounded on the utter bastard who _dared_ to attack her innocent self, and hissed out, "Which blind asshole decided to throw their weapons on innocent bystanders?!"

 _"You."_ The raven haired boy glowered as he stormed towards her with a dark expression on his face, leaking bloodthirst all over the place. The civilian inside of Kyoko shivered at the potent bloodthrist this child seemed to emit, while the shinobi side – _let's name it **Sakura**_ _for convenience sake_ -just _purred_ and nodded in approval. This kid would go _far_. The boy's conjured his tonfas out of nowhere – _how?!_ \- and ascended on her with the intensity of a particularly vengeful Madara. "I'll _bite you to death."_

 _"Shit!"_ She cursed under her breath and barely dodged his initial attack, and winced when he just spun and smashed a tonfa on her back – _Oh that'll definitely bruise_ \- to which she backed away from him, but the boy just kept attacking relentlessly. She barely dodged him as he attacked with those metal tonfas of his, and every once in a while he would hit her with such forceful blows that made her want to curl up and hiss in pain. Oh gods, she didn't know whether to flinch in pain or let the ground swallow her in shame – _because really, some_ (former) _kunoichi she is if she can't even deal with a little kid, even if he is impressively skilled –for all his bloodthirst_. She had slacked off ever since she realized that this world is different from hers –that violence here wasn't as prominent as it had been in the shinobi world. She had let her shinobi instincts be dulled, let her civilian body be weaker without any training, and now she's paying the price.

Some upstart yakuza-wannabe is attacking her for god-knows-what and she's taking the beating like a trash.

(Tsunade-shishou would kill her if she ever came to know this –if she hadn't been dead already.)

The distant warning ringing of school bell snapped her out of her trance and she realized that she'd be late for school if she didn't do something about this bloodthirsty brat, and being late to class means a worried Hana-chan – _and a worried Hana-chan is never a good thing. Ever._

So when the boy attacked her again, she just grabbed his tonfas and threw them away with as much force as possible, and then kicked the boy away from her and sprinted towards the school when she noticed that the boy wasn't following her any longer.

(Meanwhile, Kyoya grunted as he patted off dust from his prized school uniform and turned to grab his tonfas where the girl had thrown them, only to find them stuck on the ground, in midst of a mini-crater.

His eyes glinted as he pulled out his weapons from where it was stuck in the middle of the crater and smirked. Finally he found a worthy _Carnivore_ in this town full of herbivores.

 _'Though'_ He scowled as he eyed the crater in midst of the road in disdain as well as the crumbling street-wall. _'I'll bite them to death for destroying Namimori's property.'_

Of course he unceremoniously ignored the fact that most of the damage is caused by him only. _Eh, details._ )

* * *

She wished that was the last of what she had seen of Hibari Kyoya. Unfortunately for her, that damn bloodthirsty demon prefect seemed like a particularly vengeful spirit who'll haunt her for her entire life. It was as if some sort of switch had been turned on. Ever since then, that boy always seemed to seek her out for no reason and started attacking her mercilessly. Their fight always ended with bruises – _mostly on her part since she refused to lower herself enough to fight a genin-wannabe_ –even if his acts of violent against her were enough to guarantee him a _Shannaro!_ Punch.

Complaining about him to the teachers didn't work. In fact, even the teachers – _as well as most adults in Namimori_ \- were scared shitless of Hibari; and going to the Disciplinary Committee about it was out of question since that guy practically _owned_ the damn Committee. Sometimes she felt vengeful enough to sic Ryohei-nii on him, but she'd quickly dismiss that idea herself because _that_ was a particular brand of madness she'd rather not throw on Hibari –lest he knew that she was the one who sic Onii-chan on him, and had his revenge on her by biting her to death quite literally – _who can tell with that Inuzuka-wannabe attitude of his?_ Besides, their impromptu 'spars' were doing wonders for her physical body and helped her leaps and bounds in training - _though as long as she has no idea about her not- chakra, she can't access her full strength that she could in her previous life as Sakura_.

Kyoko blinked when Hana knocked on her head lightly, making the orange haired girl blink and turn towards her friend, who rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "You're so airheaded. I swear one day you'll lose yourself in your own head."

"As long as I have you, I don't need to worry about losing in my own thoughts, Hana-chan!" Kyoko pointed out, to which the other girl huffed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." she then eyed Kyoko curiously and asked, "So, what were you thinking?"

Kyoko sighed dramatically as she let her head fall in her palms and groaned, "Ugh, you won't believe it Hana-chan. I'm being stalked by that bloodthirsty demon prefect and I don't even know why!"

Hana smacked the back of her head and exclaimed "Are you kidding me? You were the one who pranked Hibari-sempai first, _of course_ he'd not leave you along without some retribution."

"Are you serious? He's still hung up over that?" Kyoko asked, unimpressed. Because seriously, who would believe that the demon prefect was a sore loser who can't take in the fact that someone got the better f him for once. He seriously can't be as stuck-up as Sasuke. _He can't-_

Hana raised a brow and asked, "What do you think?"

"Godammit!" Kyoko couldn't help but groan as she slammed her head straight-first on the desk, startling Hana. She cursed her goddamn Team seven's special brand of luck that seemed to have followed her even in her next life.

Because if that isn't so, then pray tell, why did she have to deal with someone like Hibari Kyoya _–who could turn out to be Sasuke's reincarnation for all she knew!?_

* * *

Kyoko felt like she was going nowhere with her training. Well, physically, she was showing improvement leaps and bounds ever since she started her daily routine exercises and training schedules she had developed according to her age. But chakra-wise – _she should really stop calling this energy chakra, because it isn't_ \- she wasn't even closer to touching it, let alone controlling or using it with the ease she could use chakra in her previous life.

Her new energy – _let's call it 'not-chakra' for now_ \- was quite peculiar. Unlike chakra, it _hated_ being used like glue. For example, in 'sticking-the-leaf-on-forehead' chakra exercise, you have to imagine chakra to act like glue on your forehead to make the leaf attack to your forehead. The same goes in tree walking and water walking exercise- by placing a layer of chakra under your foot, you basically use the adhesive property of chakra to attach to the tree trunk or the flowing water. But this Not-Chakra did not seem have any adhesive properties, so it cannot be used like an adhesive. So that means she'd have to scratch most chakra exercises off the list because most of them include controlling chakra by sticking one thing or other on some part of the body. Now that that plan has failed, it looks like she'd need another way to train her chakra.

But just to be sure about her theory, Kyoko still went on with those chakra exercises where she needed to stick something to some part of the body- even if it meant people gave her _looks_ when she walks with dry leaves on her forehead; falls down while trying to climb the tree vertically – _and failing epically at even the first step_ ; drowning in river while trying to walk on it nonchalantly - _as if it were solid ground and not flowing liquid_ ….. And some other things.

All these things weren't doing any good to her reputation though. The people of Namimori now think that she's a dense, oblivious, airhead girl, and sometimes they even compare her to some "Sawada Nana" – _whoever that is_. It's not like she cared anyways.

What _did_ hurt was her disability to control this not-chakra. It was a huge blow for someone like her who had once prided on her ability to control and manipulate chakra to her whim as one of the best medic-nin in the Elemental Continents. Now that she was reduced to such a state where this not-chakra didn't even _react_ when she tried to control it, it made her sympathize with Naruto –who himself had had a problem controlling the huge amount of chakra in his body during their genin days. If she ever got a chance, she would definitely apologize to her blonde menace for always making fun of his disability to control his chakra. It was now only she understood that it wasn't fun being on the other side of things –of being the only one who can't do something which should've been _easy_. She will never, _ever_ take things for granted ever again.

Taking a deep breath, she let her hand hover over the small pieces of paper she had torn and tried to make them stick over the skin of her arm –but to no avail. She wasn't disappointed, after all, she had expected that this chakra control test too, would fail. Just like all other tests she did with the not-chakra. She really didn't know what to do to control this stupid thing. Wait, how could someone like her who can't even make this stupid energy _react_ would be able to control this thing? It was as if the yellow glow of her hands that had thrummed with warmth and helped her heal her brother was just a figment of her imagination. If she didn't have memories of her previous life, she might've even thought so.

But Sakura was nothing if not stubborn. If she feels that the yellow energy she had seen that day was real, then it _is real_ –and that's the end of story. And if basic control exercises don't work, then she'll find another way to control this damn thing and show it who the real Boss here is. And if worst comes to worst, she will just jump off a cliff or throw herself before a truck to get this stupid thing under control –because after all, nothing stimulates your body better than a near-death experience, and the best training is the way you survive on the verge of death.

So come hell or high water, she _would_ get this thing under her control, even if she had to do it with her _dying will_.

A flash of green startled her out of her trance, and when she turn to investigate the source of the strange green flash, she couldn't help but gape at the scene that entered her eyes.

Because the pieces of paper were now clinging to her arm just like how something attaches to a charged object when static electricity is produced by electrostatic induction.

 _Wait….._

Kyoko froze, her wide eyes stared at green sparks that were emitted by her arm just a while ago.

 _Electricity…?_

The corner of her lips tugged into a smirk as she mumbled, "Lightning chakra, huh?" She couldn't help but be impressed. "Not bad."

* * *

Now that she knew that her not-chakra's affinity is similar to Lightning chakra category, it was easier for her to schedule a training method to tame it down. Most of the time it either ended with something exploding directly before her face – _it's usually the batteries that explodes whenever she messed with them with her Lightning not-chakra_ (that is what she has decided to call it for now); or electrical items getting overcharged for days – _like her Dad's phone when she messed with it one time_ ; or short-circuiting something. There were times when there wasn't any response by either the lightning not-chakra or the device she was messing with at the moment, so she guessed that either it's her control that messes her up, or it's her lack of knowledge about her lightning not-chakra and it's similarities and differences from electricity, as well as it's effects on modern day technology -which is why Kyoko decided that the next step to learn more about her lightning chakra and to make it useful for her in this world was to get a good grasp of the technological side of things.

And that is why Kyoko shifted her attention from High School and Graduation level Medical Books to Mechanical and Electrical Science –For Dummies (Vol. 1).

(The look on the Librarian's face when the six year old placed such heavy-weight books on the counter and asked to issue them had been priceless, though.)

If it had been a few months ago, then Kyoko's parents – _her mother especially_ \- might've protested her studying something which she shouldn't worry about for at least a decade or so, but now she just turned a blind eye whenever she sees Kyoko with such heavy-weight books – _the contents of which should **not** make sense to a normal six year old!_\- while her father would encourage her with a bright smile, and her brother would just shout about how "EXTREME" his imouto is and how he would train harder to keep up with her "EXTREME"-ness.

…Gods she loved this family. They were loud, adorable dorks – _but they were her dorks and she won't have them any other way._

(A memory of Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno flashed in her mind, but she ruthlessly shoved it to the back of her mind and just smiled brightly at her brother ranting about some Master Pao-Pao he had learned about from his trainer that day, and ignored the way something inside her rattled in pain and homesickness at the thought of her parents from previous life.)

* * *

That day, Kyoko wasn't in her best moods when she dazedly made her way towards her home, her shoulders dropping with disappointment. She had went to Namimori's Public Library that day, to ask for Anatomy books so that she could check out how the human body worked in this world without chakra system embedded in them – _maybe then she could get a clue about the not-chakra and from where in the body it is generated_. But unfortunately, the Librarian had denied her access to the Books, saying that she wasn't of proper age to read these books. Well, considering she was only six years old, it was no wonder that the woman denied her request –it must be jarring to see a kid ask for medical Anatomy Book with a bright smile on their face- and if the woman hadn't seen her issue high-level Medical Books as well as other books related to technical stuff, she'd have pegged Kyoko as a budding psychopath.

Anyway, there's no point digressing about what she can't do because of age-restriction. She had just wanted those books as a reference to help her in her training with the Lightning not-chakra, and thought that maybe she'd get some clue about it from the books – _and that her knowledge about human Anatomy would be refreshed once again, which wasn't a bad thing for a medic. After all, studying never ends for a medic. There's always something new to learn in the Medical Field_. If she is desperate enough, she would then steal the books from the library for a few weeks – _the Librarian would not miss those heavy tomes for a few weeks, right?_ \- but since she wasn't that desperate right now. She had an idea or two about the Lightning chakra – _something she remembered from her past life from the resident lightning users of her team, namely Kakashi and Sasuke_ \- so maybe she should work on that before she messes with the physiological side of not-chakra and it's impacts on human body.

Immersed in her thoughts, Kyoko was startled when she heard smashing of bones and flesh and screaming of people. Now that she had snapped out of her trance, it was only then she realized that she had somehow walked into shady parts of Namimori in her daze. No wonder people think she's an oblivious airhead. She really needed to stop dazing off, especially during daytime.

Grumbling about her situational awareness – _or it's suspicious lack there-of in this life_ (Kakashi-Sensei would've cheerfully pummeled her into the ground if he ever knew that she's putting her guard down just because this world lacks the amount of violence she was used to in her previous life)\- she made her way towards the source of this suspicious noise – _well, any normal person would obviously move away from the noise that suspiciously sounds like an act of violence –or maybe murder- but then again, Kyoko had been a shinobi in her previous life, and shinobi were neither normal nor attested to "common sense", so there!_

She peeked into the dark alley from where the noise were coming from, and blinked in surprise at the scene before her eyes. Because in the alley stood one Hibari Kyoya – _fighting opponents who were decades older than him, and were dressed like typical gangsters_ \- with such ease that made her shinobi instincts hum in approval. His strikes were precise and fatal, and not a movement of his was wasted. Every hit, every dodge, even every twitch of his limbs aided him in battle. The way Hibari Kyoya really fought his enemies – _because all that fighting he had been doing with Kyoko has to be a child's play compared to this_ \- was as if he was _born to fight_.

(Hibari Kyoya might make a good fighter but he'd never make a good shinobi- _because a good shinobi follows shinobi rules._

Well, she didn't have the right to say that considering she too was not a good shinobi. Because she was a part of Team Seven –and every member of Team Seven were rule breakers – _because it was either rules or the lives of their precious people, and no member of Team seven would abandon their friends for something as stupid as **rules.**_

Kakashi-Sensei might not have taught them anything worthwhile during his time as their Jonin teacher, but this was the one thing he _did_ fit into their thick skulls. And she won't be forgetting it anytime soon.)

If it had been anyone else fighting twenty or so adults on their own, Kyoko might've extended a hand for help. Except this is **_Hibari Kyoya_** … _and Hibari Kyoya does not need anyone's help in a fight_. Even if she _did_ help him out from the goodness of her heart (Ha!) he'd just take it as a personal offence, thinking that she was looking down on him and then he'd bite her to death for thinking of him like a weak herbivore.

Besides, Hibari was doing pretty well on his own. If judging by the blood that splattered on the walls and pavement, as well as the unconscious –and heavily injured- bodies that were ever increasing in number on the ground, it was obvious that Hibari alone was enough for them.

Kyoko frowned at all the blood that stained the surroundings as well as the unnecessary injuries on the assailants'' bodies and shook her head. Hibari could've just defeated them with a few precise hits-without causing too much injuries on their bodies- to make them realize the difference between their skills, but he still hit with such heavy hand. It implied that Hibari Kyoya was a bad-tempered, violent person who did not know the meaning on restrain – _especially against his enemies. …_ Not that she didn't know that before, considering Hibari is always chasing her down on a daily basis because he was a sore loser who could not take in the fact that he had been pranked by a girl – _one who was even two years younger than him!_

But Hibari Kyoya's unrestrained, violent ways had nothing to do with her. Other than his habit of chasing her all around Namimori – _just for the heck of it_ \- she does not have any interaction with Hibari Kyoya, and neither does she even want to interact with someone whose looks and behavior only reminded her of her past mistakes regarding a certain arrogant Uchiha. If possible, she would rather _not_ interact with him at all. The prank that day had been one-time thing –and it's not like she had done that to approach Hibari. She had pranked him for Hana-chan's sake, not because she wanted Hibari Kyoya's attention on herself. If it had been her previous life, and Sasuke had been the one to interact with her like this, she'd have squealed jumped for the chance to get closer to him one way or another.

But now? Those dark eyes and raven locks only remind her of her mistakes of loving one while unconsciously pushing the other person she loved to the edge. She did not want to fall into the same web of lies and repeat the same mistake twice.

That is what she had vowed to do –to stay away from Hibari Kyoya so as she doesn't have to deal with a Sasuke doppelganger on a daily basis –and the weary emotions that would definitely come as a result of this.

Unfortunately for Kyoko, it was her Naruto-esque luck as well as her own bleeding heart that made her resolve crumble into pieces.

Because one look at the cold look in the eyes of the lonely figure that stood in midst of the unconscious and bloody bodies of heavily injured gangsters, and Kyoko's feet moved on her own.

(She was reminded of another raven haired boy's lonely back as he walked away from her that night, trampling on her feelings and stomping on her dreams and expectations as he had knocked her down and left her lying on a bench, with the parting words-

 _" **Thank you, Sakura."**_

 _'Sasuke-kun…'_ )

Hibari's cold eyes snapped towards her approaching figure and he asked coldly, "Fake-Herbivore, wandering around dark alleys of Namimori at dusk is not permitted."

"I promise this is a one-time thing, Hibari-sempai." She promised as she eyed his figure with sharp eyes and ignored the scene of utter massacre that surrounded her. "Would you like me to patch you up before you go?" She offered.

He frowned and threatened, "Get back home before dark, or I'll bite you to death." Saying this, he flicked the blood on his tonfas – _momentarily glancing at it in disdain_ \- and walked past her. Though her next words made his footsteps falter.

"You're limping with your right foot – _possibly because of a sprain, or maybe even bruised bones?_ -and you're your left arm is stiff – _meaning you definitely pulled a muscle there_. There's a cut on your lower back – _to the right side_ \- that must about two centimeters deep and is bleeding heavily. Other than these major injuries, you must have a few bruises around your chest, a few cuts around your arms and shoulders –and of course, you have also split your lower lip in a moment of carelessness that is _still_ bleeding." Kyoko stated nonchalantly as if she were talking about weather, and not listing Hibari Kyoya's injuries – _and quite accurately too._ She calmly asked again, "Do you still not want me to give you a quick first aid?"

Hibari turned around at stared at her with sharp, grey eyes though the steel in them morphed into something else a bit when he saw that she wasn't going to move until she gives him the first aid. He raised a brow, impressed at her spine of steel and nodded reluctantly. "…Fine, do as you wish."

Kyoko nodded and took out a small first-aid kit that she's started carrying around with her ever since she began her training. She then walked towards Hibari as he sat against a corner of the alley, and ignoring the injured bodies behind her, she started patching her up. She let herself fall back into 'medic-mode' and quickly patched him up with the efficiency of an experienced medic-nin. Hibari's curious eyes eyed her efficient and meticulous way of dealing with his injuries, but he did not ask her any question. Instead, when she was done bandaging his wounds, he just flexed his leg –and nodded in satisfaction when he realized that the patch-up job won't hinder him in his nightly patrol duties

Kyoko placed the kit back in her bag and got off the ground. "Do change your bandages regularly, and don't put much weight on your leg for the next few days, Hibari-sempai." She instructed him as she dusted off dirt from her shorts.

"Don't tell me what to do, omnivore." He scoffed and stalked off, leaving behind a confused Kyoko.

"Um…" Kyoko rubbed the back of her head and wondered "Is it just my delusion or was my status was promoted in Hibari's eyes?"

* * *

The next day, Kyoko found three heavy tomes of Medical Human Anatomy Books on her school desk, much to her classmates's curiosity, and Hana-chan's confusion. There was a note on the top of the books, saying- **_"Return the books by the end of this month, Omnivore."_** and while there was no name on the note, it was obvious to Kyoko who it was from.

Just…. she didn't know if she should be exasperated by Hibari Kyoya's way of thanking her, or should be horrified about the fact that Hibari had someone stalking her.

She wondered if somehow their roles had been reversed –because n her last life, it had been _Sakura_ who did the stalking, and it was _Sasuke_ who tried to keep her at a distance. And now, it was the exact opposite. In this life, it was Kyoko who tried – _and failed epically_ \- to keep the Sasuke look-alike at an arm's length and it was the latter who is chasing her around – _although for different reasons altogether._

 _Really, what is her life turning to?!_

* * *

A few weeks later Kyoko was sitting on a bench in the park, messing with a broken radio she had found in her house and was wondering how to use her lightning not-chakra in it, when she heard footsteps nearing her. She glanced up, and found herself face to face with one Hibari Kyoya – _who had a few cuts and bruises all over his body, and his two middle fingers **definitely** looked broken_\- who shoved a first-aid kit to her and demanded, "Do your job, omnivore."

Kyoko gaped as she stared to and fro between the mini-medic kit and the pre-teen scowling at her and asked, "Just go to the hospital, Hibari-sempai. They'd patch you up better than I can."

Hibari sat next to her on the bench and grumbled, "It's crowded with herbivores."

 _Of course it is._

Sighing she turned towards him and scowled, "You can't keep doing this! You do know that I'm not your personal medic or something, right?"

"Hn." The infuriating smirk on his face made her want to pummel him to the ground. _This damn brat…._

Kyoko sighed and just decided to get on with it, knowing better than to give in to her irritation. Because Hibari Kyoya wasn't like Naruto who would just whine and complain if she hit him. Instead, he would definitely retaliate and would not hesitate to bite her to death. And she wasn't so keen on finding out if her super-human strength would fare better against Hibari Kyoya's violent ways or not – _especially when she hasn't even figured out how to harness her power with her not-chakra._

So, she chose the next best option –which was to not infuriate the violent brat, and just picked up the bandages from the kit and decided to get on with the patching job.

 _She had a feeling this is going to be a thing, though._


	3. AUTHOR's NOTE

I don't usually do an author's note separately, but I didn't have any choice this time. Look, I know you guys like my story and support it, nothing makes me happier to see you guys not abandon my stories even with my irregular updating schedules. Seriously, I really, **really** appreciate your love and support.

But no matter how much you appreciate my stories, that _**does not**_ give you the right to re-post my stories or it's translation works _**without my explicit permission!**_ I know you love my stories, and some of you might even feel like spreading the love, but don't do that at the expense of my dignity as the original author of these stories! C'mon guys, if you wanna do something like that, at least have the decency to contact me first!

Something like that has happened twice now, and for me it's two times too many. I'm drawing a line here. I've been very amicable till now, but if I get a hint of even one more incident like that, I'm going to take drastic actions. If something like this happens again, **I'll drop ALL of my stories** -including the ones on other sites.

This isn't just a threat, this is an ultimatum. As the original author, I have the right to put forth my terms. I don't have any issues with any works inspired from my stories ('Coz even I'd admit that most of my stories have been inspired from other awesome pieces of work) but the moment you repost my stories or it's translated works on another site word-to-word - _and that too, WITHOUT MY PERMISSION_ , you cross the line. So the next time you think of doing something like that? Talk to me first. Get my Permission. I'm up for negotiations.

~O~

To **HorizonOneNightStar** and **Digital Garbage** , you guys have my utmost gratitude. It is only thanks to your efforts that I was able to get wind of this incident. I have a request for my other readers as well- if you come across any of my works on other sites under someone else's name, then please inform me about it!

I have accounts on other sites as well. You can contact me there too, if you want-

 _Archive of our Own_ : Elena_Parker

 _Wattpad ID:_ Elena Parker UpcominDeath

 _Webnovel ID_ : Lazy_Chocopie

.

.

.

 **Now** I'd like to wrap up this author's note with some good news- I've been working on my stories these past few months, and I think I'd most probably be able to update a new chapter in some of them next week.

 _So, stay tuned~_


End file.
